Tobi's 'Punishment'
by EmO GiRl64
Summary: What does Zetsu have in store for our hyperactive, childish, adorable man? Can Tobi manage to escape before it's too late? Find out! Rated T for now.
1. Tobi's a Bad Boy!

Tobi's _'Punishment'_

**"Pein-sama~!"** one blue-skinned man yelled. **"Tobi and Konan won't leave me alone."**

**"Zetsu,"** Pein called out.

**"Yes~,"** Zetsu hissed, while coming out of the floor.*

**"Go and control your mate," **Pein resisted the urge to shudder. He then got up and went to go get his mate, Konan. **"You're coming with me!"**

**"Tobi's sorry. Tobi only wanted to play with Kisame-san,"** Tobi kept going on and on. Zetsu, however, was not listening to anything he was saying. Tobi whimpered when he saw the _'that'_ look in his love's eyes. He slowly tried to make his way towards the door, but was stopped by a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He commenced to struggle when he felt himself being dragged towards their room. He knew he was in trouble if he didn't get away from Zetsu in the next ten minutes. He began to pound on his mate's chest, with no success**. "Tobi has to go restroom," **he waited. Damn, nothing happened.** "Please let Tobi go Zetsu-sama. Tobi is** **scared of Zetsu-sama."** He watched in horror as Zetsu groaned and started walking faster towards their bedroom. **"No, please Zetsu-sama. Please let poor Tobi go. Tobi will promise not to cause you anymore trouble. Just let Tobi go!" **Tobi was straight out screaming at this point. He was begging and pleading Zetsu would let him go. Zetsu did the opposite and held him tighter to his body. Tobi was a dead man after this night. No one will see him for a week if he didn't escape. He remembered what happened the last time Zetsu got that look. **"Please Zetsu-sama. Let Tobi go and Tobi will do anything for you."** Once those words left his mouth, he regretted them. Zetsu's look turned even more sinister.

**"Stop resisting, Tobi. I know you want this just as much as I do,"** Zetsu said in a husky voice. Tobi couldn't help but shudder at this. Zetsu smirked when he felt obi shift uncomfortably. He sort of felt bad for Tobi, but shook it off a second later. His smirk grew wider when he saw their bedroom door. Tobi, on the other hand, screamed and struggled much more frantically. Zetsu reached for the doorknob very slowly. The poor, little, fragile man, nay boy, was struggling in the taller, stronger man's arms. **"Come now Tobi, I promise to be gentle, unless you decide to misbehave even more." **He closedthe door behind him and placed Tobi on the bed. He walked back towards he door and locked it. he stated chuckling darkly when he saw Tobi trying to become one with the headboard. Oh, how he loved him, but Tobi needed to be punished whenever he did something unacceptable. He loved all the little noises of pain he got. Few people knew, but when it comes to Tobi he was an extreme _sadist._ He got hard just thinking about what he could do to his little mate. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Tobi whimpered. He turned to look at him, oh; he was going to have a lot of fun tonight. **"Tobi,"** said boy flinched,** "are you ready?"**

**"Noooo~,"** Tobi screamed and ran for the door. He tried to unlock it, but Zetsu grabbed him and began to pull him back to his _'secret' _room. **"No, please, let Tobi go. Tobi doesn't like it in there. It's dark, scary, and Tobi feels pain," **these words went unheard by Zetsu. **"Tobi doesn't …," **the small, childish man really didn't want to say it, but it had to be done if he wants to live, **"Tobi doesn't… doesn't **_**LOVE**_** Zetsu-sama anymore!" **The fragile boy broke downinto tears and fell limp in the rigid man's arms.

** "What?"** Zetsu's voice was barely above a whisper.

should i continue it or no? need your opinions


	2. Kisame the Savior!

**Couldn't write anything longer than this so enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Zetsu was silent for a few moments, but immediately snapped out of it when he felt Tobi move. He instinctively tightened his grip to the point where he knew Tobi's flesh would bruise. He couldn't forgive Tobi for what he just said for one reason; he loves him with all his heart. He looked at Tobi's tear-filled eyes and released him.<p>

**"Get out…,"** Zetsu growled out. Tobi wanted to touch his face, but he simply slapped his hand away. The poor boy yelped and ran to the door. Zetsu watched him leave and once he was gone he dropped himself on their… his bed_. 'Fuck! How did I manage to mess this up? The only person that actually loved me is now gone'._ He screamed into a pillow. _'You know what, fuck him and his emotions. I don't need him!'_ With that he went to go look for Kisame. While he walked down the hallway that led to Kisame's bedroom, he saw Tobi. It took all the self-control he had to ignore him. He saw the hurt look on his face and heard him take off running in the opposite direction. He reached his destination and slowly knocked on the door. He heard a muffled _Come in_. He opened the door and walked in, **"I need your help, Kisame."**

**"With what?"**

** "Tobi…"**

** "Is he annoying you again?"**

**"No… He…he doesn't love me anymore,"** Zetsu couldn't take it anymore. He simply broke down.

**"That's not possible,"** Kisame was astonished with what he just heard.

**"I need him, Kisame. He's the only one that can keep me from going insane."** Kisame winced at his words. **"Without him I'm nothing."**

** "Okay, man, you need to calm down," **Kisame slowly patted his back**. "What did you do to him to make him stop loving you?"**

** "I guess he doesn't like it when he gets punished, but that's his fault. He was supposed to be punished today, but he said **_**that**_** and I told him o get out. He tried to reach out to me, but I slapped his hand away."**

** "Dude, your punishments are… kinda harsh. I mean, you keep Tobi in your room for nearly a week. I don't know what you do to him, but we can hear the poor boy's screams throughout the base," **he saw Zetsu open his mouth**. "No, I don't want to know what you do to him."**

** "Fine, though it **_**is**_** our job to punish our mates when they do something wrong. I know that Tobi sometimes enjoys himself when he's getting** _**punished**_**."**

** "Too much information, Zetsu."**

** "Sorry. So… are you going to help me with my problem or not?" **It was obvious that Zetsu was desperate.

** "It depends on what you want to do. Do you want him back or do you want to push him away?"**

** "Both… I guess?"**

** "Well then my friend, you've come to the right person."**

** "Oh, please keep this to yourself. That means you can't tell Itachi."**

** "Fine, I promise." Kisame grumbled.**

* * *

><p><em>Should I continue with the third chapter? Yes or no? <em>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. What Will Happen Now!

_Hey guys! I want to dedicate this chapter to the _awesome _** stephfarrow94**_

to answer **Alexa Hiwatari **'s question: there maybe some KisaIta, sill not completely sure. ;P

* * *

><p>"<strong>Calm down Tobi. I can't understand a single word you're saying,"<strong> a young red-head said.

"**Zetsu-sama h-hu-hurt T-Tobi's feelings,"** the masked man sobbed.

**"Why would he do that? Tobi means the world to him,"** a blonde-haired man thought aloud.

**"Tobi, where are you?"** a raven haired man crashed through the door, frantically looking for the childish man. **"TOBI! Why are you crying?"** he slowly made his way to the sobbing mess. **"Tell me what happened, so I can make the person who did this to you suffer,"** the way he said it was meant to be comforting, but the gleam in his eyes made everyone, except Tobi, present shiver.

**"It's Tobi's fault. Tobi hurt Zetsu-sama's feelings first. Tobi didn't want to be punished, so Tobi told Zetsu that Tobi didn't love him anymore!"** the ending was said in a sob. **"Tobi didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out."** The poor child clutched onto his cousin's shirt tightly, afraid that if he let go he would die.

**"It's okay Tobi," **Itachi gently rocked the shaking child in his arms. He looked up to see everyone looking solemnly at Tobi**. "Shh, don't cry anymore. We'll figure out a way to solve this dilemma. Right guys?"** Itachi looked up expectantly at the group.

**"Yes. We'll all pitch in to help,"** the red-head supported.

**"We'll help you get that fucker back,"** a silver-haired man agreed.

**"How hard could it be?"** Deidara, he blonde, asked with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell is this?"<strong> a scream came from Kisame's bedroom.

"**You said you wanted my help,"** Kisame huffed while circling around Zetsu like a hawk. **"So I'm helping you."**

**"You fail at life."**

**"Shut up! If you don't like the way I dressed you go find your own damn clothes!"**

**"Great idea,"** Zetsu said already out the door.

**"I'll wait for you in the car so, hurry the hell up!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'll help too, since it was actually my fault he got in trouble,"<strong> a lady with blue hair said from the doorway.

**"No it's my fault for turning him in to Zetsu after Kisame complained,"** the leader of the group sighed. He turned to look at Tobi and gave him a sad and apologetic smile.

**"Kisame… he got my cousin in trouble. That BASTARD!"** Everyone, including the leader backed away from the enraged Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait, he never did actually tell me where we going,"<strong> Zetsu realized while he put on his shirt. He made his way outside the mansion and towards the car. **"Hey Kisame, where are we going?"** he asked once inside.

**"Just shut up and get inside, so we can leave!"** Kisame pulled him inside and took off before Zetsu had the chance to close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>"All we have to do is get you dressed nicely and have you flirt a little with some guys and Zetsu will be at your service in no time,"<strong> Deidara went over the 'plan.'

"**B-but Tobi doesn't want to flirt with other men,"** Tobi frowned.

"**You have too. You'll need to take off you mask, by the way,"** Itachi added.

"**NO! Only Zetsu-sama can see Itachi can see Tobi's face!"** The poor child held onto the mask as Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori tried to pry it off.

Off to the side, **"Hey Itachi," their leader called.**

"**Hn,"**

"**You've seen Tobi's face, right?"**

"**Yes, may I ask why you want to know?"**

"**Well, will it be worth it? You know, if Zetsu saw Tobi without his mask, will he be jealous?**

"**Well, Tobi does have an adorable face. Once, when his mask accidentally fell off, all the men surrounded him. Zetsu was pretty pissed and ended up beating the crap out of everyone," **he explained calmly, whilst staring at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Are we there yet?"<strong> Zetsu whined like a child, who could blame him; he's been in the car for an hour, in silence.

**"Shut up or I will make you get out. Jeez, I swear you act like a little kid sometimes."**

** "I just got dumped, you retard!"**

**"That's still no excuse to act like an ass!"**

** "Fine, I'm sorry. You happy?"**

"**For now,"** Kisame glared at Zetsu.

* * *

><p>"No, please leave Tobi alone!" Kakuzu now joined the group. Who know Tobi was this strong… and persistent.<p>

"Well, it's decided then! Tobi get over here!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the voice. Tobi crawled out from the mass of bodies, "Tobi get over here, please." He carefully made his way towards Konan and waited for her to speak. "You need a purple dress shirt, some black skinny jeans, a hoodie, a pair of black converse, and~… a black muscle shirt," she waited, "…Well? Get moving you guys, we don't have all day," she clapped her hands. Everyone rushed to get the items she desired.

* * *

><p>Hehe... I'm Sorrry?<p>

Alright, please don't kill me! I'll admit i was lazy, I had this story written for about a month and a half, I was just to lazy to type it up.

I Promise to Make it UP to You Guys! TT~TT

hope it was long enough and if you guys enjoyed it!

Review, please... only if you want to, though.


	4. Tobi's Mask

_YEAH! i finally updated! enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"<strong>We're here,"<strong> Kisame announced excitedly.

"**FINALLY!"** Zetsu sighed, **"This better be worth it."** Both of them climbed out of the vehicle and headed for the club's entrance.

"**Oh, it will be,"** Kisame swung an arm around the other's shoulder.

"**Does Itachi know about this place?"**

"…**um, well…no?"** Kisame was trying to avoid eye contact, **"Don't tell him, please."**

"**Are you cheating on him? If you are…"**

"**Don't worry; I'm not cheating on him. I just come here to blow off some steam. I could never do that to him, no matter what happens,"** Kisame smiled fondly to himself.

"**Don't get all mushy and crap on me!"** Zetsu punched him.

"**Right. Let's get inside."**

The duo made their way inside the club, **"Whoa~! What is this place?"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're HOT!"<strong> Deidara exclaimed.

"**What the Fuck Man? Why the fuck don't you ever fucking show your face. That bastard, trying to keep you from us."** Hidan pouted.

"**What?"** Sasori managed to squeak out.

"**You know, in a cute, boyish kind of way,"** Deidara chuckled out.

"**No, whatever, the damage has been done, but I admit Tobi does look really cute." **Sasori said.

"**Come on you guys! Go get ready, we need to leave soon!"** Konan screamed.

Everyone scrambled to their rooms, desperately trying to get ready. Once they were dressed in their 'clubbing' clothes. Itachi grabbed he keys and everyone headed out the door. Well, almost everyone, **"NO! Tobi can't leave without his mask!"** Tobi began to lashing his arms around, trying to free himself from Kakuzu's grip. They finally agreed to tie him to chair and shoved him in the back of the car.

"**Hurry up and start the car, Tobi might free himself,"** Hidan shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Tobi. **"What?"**

"**Hidan didn't cuss,"** Tobi answered for everybody.

"**Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be serious. Fine! Will you **_**FUCKERS**_** hurry the **_**HELL **_**up before this **_**DOUCHE**_** gets free. **_**Happy**_**?"**

* * *

><p><em>yes, i'm pathetic, i know, but it was so long since i last updated so this is what i did. DON"T WORRY, though i have two other chapters written, i just need to typed them up. i'll probably update again today or tomorrow. I PROMISE! <em>

_Thanks for being so patient. _


	5. Nice One Kisame!

_YES i kept my promise! this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and thanks for waiting so patiently for me to update _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Having fun?"<strong> Kisame drunkenly leaned on Zetsu.

**"Hell yeah!"** Zetsu took another swing of his drink.

**"See anyone that interests you?"**

**"Yeah,"** Zetsu narrowed his eyes at a young man on the dance floor.

**"Stop struggling,"** Kakuzu rolled his eyes and debated whether he should help Deidara or just watch the scene.

**"Tobi!"** Itachi said sternly. Immediately the young boy sopped, **"Do you want Zetsu back?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Then allow Deidara to do what he has to."**

**"Okay,"** Tobi hung his head in embarrassment and remained still until Deidara finished.

**"By the way, where exactly are we going?"** Sasori couldn't help but ask.

**"Where Kisame took Zetsu,"** Itachi answered without batting an eye.

**"Where exactly is that?"** Kakuzu asked this time.

**"I have a pretty good idea to where he went,"** with that the conversation ended.

_###########################_

**"Zetsu?"** Kisame tried calling after him, but it was no use. He outwardly smirked to himself when he saw that his friend was walking towards a young man.** "Maybe he had one too many drinks."**

Black hair and a slim body was all he could see right now. He unconsciously bit his lower lip when his landed on the swaying hips. The man's shirt was sliding up, exposing slightly tanned skin. Zetsu froze when the individual turned around and stared straight into his eyes. He suppressed the groan that threatened to slip out. The young man flashed him a sexual smile before going up to him. He commenced to grind his hips against Zetsu's groin. The couple danced like that for a while. Zetsu was so lost in a trance, that he didn't hear the horrified gasp come from behind him.

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$_

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had gotten sidetracked when he saw a familiar mop of green hair. He made, more like pushed, his way through the crowd and stood just out of sight. He craned his neck to see if it truly was who he thought it was. His eyes widened like saucers when his suspicions were confirmed. He turned around with the intention of leaving, that is, until he saw Tobi making his way towards him. He began to frantically wave his arms, trying to prevent Tobi from seeing Zetsu dancing with another man.

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^MEANWHILE*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*_

The sickening sound of flesh against flesh was heard. Nobody expected to see the scene in front of them. Itachi was panting, Kisame's face was scrunched up in pain, and everyone else had a shocked expression. Kisame turned his head and looked straight into Itachi's eyes. His lover's eyes watery, the hate filled tears threatening to spill from the beautiful, red eyes. His heart nearly broke at the sight of them.

**"You promised me you wouldn't come to these kinds of places anymore!"** Itachi all but shouted. He turned around and ran for the club's exit, tears falling freely.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was short. I'll really try to make the next chapter longer.<em>

_Review if you enjoyed! ;)_


	6. What Will They Do Now?

Tobi curiously made his way over to Hidan. He had wandered off, almost as if in a trance of some sorts. Of course, Tobi being the curious cat he is followed Hidan. He had lost sight of his friend when he entered the dance floor. After searching for a few minutes, he caught sight Hidan. Hidan was the only one, besides himself, who wasn't dancing. He was just standing there, so Tobi decided to see what ×was so interesting that it kept Hidan from dancing. Tobi took notice of how worried Hidan got when he spotted him approaching. It almost seemed as if Hidan didn't want him to see what was going on behind him. Tobi managed to maneuver his way out of Hidan's grasp, but in the process, he bumped into a kissing couple. He saw the terrified look on Hidan's face, so he turned to apologize to the couple. Once face-to-face with them, he saw it was Zetsu with whom he had bumped into. Tobi took in the features of the male standing next to Zetsu. This man was clearly a prostitute, by the looks of his clothes, and Tobi didn't like the way he was holding onto Zetsu. One final look at the thin arms draped around his lover's neck, caused his head to drop. He slowly looked back up with a sad smile plastered on his face, **"Hope Zetsu-sama will be happy now," **he quickly turned away and ran back towards the exit. He only made it twenty feet outside the cub, before he let his tears of anguish free. His whole body shook violently with each sob that escaped. He looked up to the darkened sky and gave a great scream, hoping it would do him some good. He continued to scream, even after he felt someone embrace him from behind. The person didn't say anything, only tightened their grip with each heart wrenching scream Tobi gave. Tobi turned to face the embracer and wrapped his arms around their mid-section. He hid his face in the other's neck and felt wetness when the other buried his face in his hair. They held onto each other for dear life, afraid that if they let go they would be sucked into a world full of darkness. He didn't know how long they were like that, but once Tobi calmed down, he looked up to see who was hugging him. **"What's wrong Itachi?"** he asked seeing the tear-stained cheeks. He only smiled sadly at Tobi as a response and then slowly made his way towards the vehicle. **"Same as Tobi, huh,"** Tobi whispered to himself before following Itachi.

* * *

><p>Inside the club, Zetsu was dumbstruck with what just happened. He turned his head to the right, only to see Hidan glaring daggers at him and shaking his head. At that moment he felt something break inside of him. He wanted to go look for Tobi, but something was holding him back. He looked down and saw that the man he had been dancing with was hugging his arm in an iron-like grip. <strong>"Let go of me,"<strong> Zetsu growled at the man.

**"No!"** the stubborn man tightened his grip further.

**"Either you let go or I break your arms!"** Zetsu said through gritted teeth. The man yelped and immediately let go. Zetsu pushed past the dancers, in search of his lover.

* * *

><p>Kisame remained standing in the same spot for at least five minutes. Face void of any emotion, he turned towards the bar and asked for a bottle of Vodka. He sat on a stool and began to drink straight from the bottle, ignoring the stinging pain in his throat. Kakuzu waited for him to finish his drink, before lifting Kisame over his shoulder and carried him out of the club. He was making his way towards the car he came in when someone called his name.<p>

**"Kakuzu!"** someone from behind called out. **"Have you seen Tobi?"** Zetsu asked frantically.

**"No, sorry man. They probably left by now,"** Kakuzu slowly walked towards where they parked. He was expecting to see the spot empty, but was surprised that the van was still there.

**"Shit! They took our car!"** Zetsu exclaimed.

**"How the hell do you know?"**

**"The keys aren't in his pocket and our car isn't where we left it,"** the green-haired man ran a hand over his face.

**"Wha- How did- Gotta be more careful around Itachi," **Kakuzu whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Tobi was sitting in the back while Itachi drove slightly above the speed limit. That didn't stop Itachi from checking to see if his cousin was all right through the rear-view mirror. He sighed quietly to himself. <em><span>'How did all this happen? It was just like any other day.'<span>_ He heard scene. Tobi was sitting with his knees brought up to his chest. Silent sobs shook his entire frame. His hair was tousled from having a hand run through it so many times. However, the worst was hearing him repeat, **"Zetsu-sama, why? Tobi's sorry. Tobi didn't mean it**," over and over again. With that scene in mind, Itachi turned the car around and began to drive to a different destination. He had nowhere else to go, but with him.

* * *

><p>Kisame and Zetsu were sitting in the back, both looking out a window. Nobody dared bring up Itachi or Tobi's name. After a long quiet ride, they arrived home, everyone expected to see Itachi and Tobi there. Kisame and Zetsu ran to their rooms, hoping to see their partner there. To their disappointment they were nowhere in sight. They decided to punish themselves for what they did by locking themselves in their rooms.<p>

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%_**BREAK**_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

**"Itachi?"** a voice slowly whispered, **"Where are we going?"**

**"Shh, it's okay Tobi, just go back to sleep, we'll be there soon."** Itachi reached behind and gently patted Tobi's knee. He straightened himself and was now more determined that he was going to get his cousin to smile again. He would make Kisame and Zetsu suffer for what they did to them. All he needed was help from two other people, he knew one would be more than willing to help, while the other would take some convincing… and bribing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Serves them right,"<strong> a blond said**. "They deserve to be punished for what they did."**

**"Yeah, but if you think about it, Kisame should be punished, not Zetsu. Zetsu didn't do anything wrong, Tobi was the one who hurt him,"** Kakuzu explained from the doorway leading into the kitchen.

**"That may be true Kakuzu, but Zetsu was practically having sex with someone else, while still in a relationship with Tobi. I saw him dancing with some prostitute,"** Hidan informed from behind his lover.

**"Is that why Tobi ran out of the club?"** Konan asked from the couch. **"I thought he forgot something or was making a run for it, but then I saw Itachi run out too. I figured he went to go get him."**

**"You didn't see what happened between Kisame and Itachi?"** Kakuzu asked confused.

**"She was in the restroom fixing her makeup,"** Pein rolled his eyes.

**"Anyways~, what happened between them?"** Konan asked, ignoring Pein's comment.

**"Kisame promised Itachi he wouldn't go to strip clubs, dance clubs, or any inappropriate place anymore,"** Kakuzu explained, now eating a sandwich. **"Damn it! Hidan, you forgot the tomatoes… again!"**

**"Shut up you fucker! If you don't like how I make a goddamn sandwich, then make it yourself, douche bag!"** Hidan yelled from the kitchen.

**"As I was saying, he was only allowed to go to these places if he was accompanied by Itachi or if he was given permission."** He took another bit out of his tomato-less sandwich.

**"Hey, where's Sasori?"** the forgotten blond asked.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Are we there yet?"<strong> Zetsu whimpered out.

Itachi gasped at the sudden voice, **"How long have you been awake?"**

"**Tobi's hungry~,"** Tobi whispered.

"**What would you like to eat then?"** Itachi asked kindly. He flashed the childish man a small smile through the rearview mirror.

Tobi turned his head and looked out the window. Looking at all the fast-food places they drove past, **"McDonald's,"** he finally replied.

Itachi turned on his blinker to signal he was turning right. He drove a little down the road and then turned right again. He went through the drive thru and ordered his cousin the twenty piece McNuggets with a milkshake, and he got himself a happy meal. He wasn't a big fan of fast-food, but he, too, was hungry. He went up to the first window and paid for their food. He had to wait for the two cars in front of him to get his order. He then handed the bag to Tobi and drove to a nearby park.

"**Itachi?"** Tobi asked, once he got out of the car.

"**Hn?"** Itachi grunted.

"**Where are we going?"** Tobi timidly asked.

"**We're going to go see an old friend,"** Itachi smiled gently at his cousin. **"Eat,"** he nodded his towards the untouched food.

"**Will Tobi be able to see Zetsu-sama again?"** his voice cracked at his lover's name.

"**Do you want to see him again?"** Itachi gently placed his arm around the broken hearted man. He felt the younger man nod his head. **"We'll see them again then, but right now we're going to stay at an old friend's house, okay?"**

* * *

><p>i finally updated! that is an achievement in itself!<p>

i've been busy and lazy... mostly lazy

anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll try to update tomorrow.

Review if you liked it!


	7. Memories and Truths

"**Damn it! It's all my fault,"** the man ended with a groan. He collapsed onto his bed and proceeded to slap himself. **"Why was I dancing with that man? Was I that drunk?"** he was now talking into his pillow. **"Well… I kinda did what I wanted, but in the end it went horribly wrong. Instead of making him jealous, I succeeded in breaking his heart,"** the green-haired man sat up and sighed.

"_**You should have just let me handle this, but no~! You wanted to fix things all by yourself, like a big boy," **_a second voice mocked.

**"Shut up! This is all started because of you!"** the previous one replied.

_**"Hey, it's not my fault that he looks so adorable when he's in pain,"**_the dark voice chuckled sinisterly.

**"I warned you he was going to snap one day! Why don't you ever listen to me,"** his voice was now soft, he was sobbing quietly**. "Now he left, probably never to return again. I told you to be kinder and gentler. Why did you have to be such a sick, sadistic bastard!"** his moods were going haywire, he was now furious. The saddest part of this argument was that he couldn't physically hurt the other. It is a part of him, something that is and always will be with him. He let his head fall onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>"What have I done?"<strong> the blue-haired man stared at his door with wide, unblinking eyes. He had been standing in front of his door, outside his room, for a good ten minutes, before he finally decided to enter. He gently turned the door handle and pushed the door open with his shoulder. His eyes were closed, wanting to believe that he would see Itachi as soon as he parted his eyes open. Once the door was completely open, he opened his eyes. Almost immediately, his entire body fell to the ground. He truly believed that what had happened earlier was a nightmare. Kisame had hoped to find Itachi asleep, on the armchair, with his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, and an open book, gently placed on his lap. Instead, he found a cold, dark, empty room. Kakuzu walked by and noticed Kisame on the floor. The brunet shook his head and silently made his way over to his fallen companion. He helped Kisame onto his bed and covered his unmoving body. He noticed a stuffed weasel on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in between Kisame's clasped hands. He walked out of the room, not before turning off the lights though. (Hey he wants to save energy, which means saving money.)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hey…,"<strong>_ was whispered to Zetsu, which he ignored. _**"Come on Light**_*_**. Listen to what I have to say."**_

**"Why should I?"** 'Light' spat out._**  
><strong>_

This action caused the other to flinch, _**"I'm… I'm sorry,"**_he whispered defeated. _**"I shouldn't have treated him the way I did. You may not believe me, but I, too, love him."**_

Zetsu shot up from the bed, surprise shown on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He had known his other self had fallen in love with Tobi, but was disappointed when the other kept denying it. **"I knew you loved him."** The other was shocked, unable to form words to ask 'Light' how he knew. As if sensing his question he answered him, **"We share a body and one day you fell asleep and had a dream about Tobi. This dream was different from the others; it didn't involve you hurting Tobi. That's when it hit me. It explained why you didn't want me to go see him. You were afraid of your own feelings."** He sighed, a small smile on his lips, glad that 'Dark'* will finally show his love for Tobi, then he remembered that that won't be possible.

* * *

><p>Kisame turned to look at the stuffed animal in his hands. He blinked, trying to remember where he got it. He stared at it for a little longer, when his eyes closed. A soft sigh escaped his lips and a smile soon appeared. He chuckled, remembering exactly how red Itachi had gotten when he gave it to him. He had seen Itachi eyeing it at the store the other day. Kisame returned to the store, later that same day, and purchased it. When he came home he found Itachi taking a nap on their bed. He silently made his way towards the younger man and gently lifted his right arm. Kisame stared at his love's face the entire time, looking for any signs of him waking. He carefully maneuvered the stuffed weasel in place and gently lowered his lover's arm. He took a few steps back and admired the scene in front of him. He pulled a camera out and snapped a few pictures, of Itachi hugging the stuffed animal, from different angles. He waited, in the armchair, until Itachi woke up, he wanted to get a picture of Itachi's face when he woke up and saw his present. After about ten minutes of waiting, Itachi began to stir slightly. Kisame saw Itachi sit up with a puzzled look on his face. Then, Itachi's eyes widened in a childlike manner, so innocent. He dived at the stuffed weasel and proceeded to snuggle it to death. Kisame didn't waste a single moment; he was snapping pictures like a madman. The entire time he was biting his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud, and making his presence known. He finally cleared his throat, Itachi gasped and fell face first to the ground. Kisame rushed to his side, the entire time laughing his ass off. Itachi looked up at him with glassy eyes and a small pout, seeing his face like that caused Kisame to stop laughing and kissed him passionately. <strong>"Did you like your present?"<strong> he asked and received a shy nod of approval as a response. Itachi decided to thank Kisame by having hot, passionate sex for the remainder of the night.

Remembering that day caused him to curl his body around the stuffed animal and sob violently.

* * *

><p>Zetsu held a pillow over his head in an attempt to silence his cries of anguish. His other self tried to desperately comfort him, but he, too, was feeling he was going to break down and cry. He did everything to try and stay strong, but the thought of never being able to see or hold Tobi again was just too strong. Tears rained down his cheeks, which only fueled Zetsu's tears. Both were now clinging to each other, mentally, for support. They knew that they would need each other to move on. They cried themselves to sleep, hoping to have pleasant dream, all the while of being unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.<p>

* * *

><p>The figure slowly closed the door and made their way for the library. He went up two flights of stairs and walked down the corridor. He made a left and entered through one of the double doors. A figure was sitting in an armchair, reading a book.<p>

**"Took you long enough,"** the figure growled out.

"**Shut up! I had to wait till Hidan fell asleep." **The other tried to defend himself,** "You know how difficult he could be."**

"**Whatever. We came here to discuss how we can help those two," **the person stood up and placed the book back on one of the many shelves covering the walls. "First, do you have any idea where Itachi and Tobi could have gone?"

"**I can think of at least three places, but I doubt he would be at any of them,"** he sighed.

"**Kakuzu… would one of places be his brother's house?"** both turned to look at the source of the voice.

"**Y-yes, but they don't get along very well,"** Kakuzu stuttered out.

"**That may be, but they're brothers. If one needs help, the other would help them,"** the figure standing by the shelves said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"**Sasori has a point,"** the person at the door agreed with, who we now know as Sasori. **"Itachi would always put his family's safety and well-being before anything else,"** the person explained.

"**Yes, yes, that all may be true, but it doesn't help us. We have no idea where his brother lives, Pein,"** Kakuzu dropped his body on the nearest couch.

"**I didn't think this through,"** Pein groaned while walking to the other couch.

"**At least we're a step closer in seeing those two idiots happy again. Without Tobi here and Kisame happy, the place is too quiet,"** Sasori buried his face in his hands, **"without those two, the house is all gloomy and empty."**

"**Pein,"** Kakuzu tried to get their leader's attention, **"if you want to help, then you should know that we're not just doing this for them, we're doing this for everyone. Tobi, as stupid and idiotic as he may be, has always brought smiles to our faces, during the most difficult times. He was able to heal Zetsu and help him keep his sanity,"** Kakuzu spoke with so much emotion in his voice, it truly shocked Pein. Sasori was nodding s had in agreement to everything his friend was saying. The way he spoke these words proved to Pein that they weren't kids anymore, they were finally growing up.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

*as you can see Zetsu has a split personality. the italics is his darker self talking and he calls him Light because Zetsu'd the kind one, that is also why Zetsu call him Dark, because of the others personality and stuff. In other words, they are total opposites.

If you still don't get it, leave a review and I'll answer as soon as i can

i'm sorry i didn't update when i said i would.

i have two projects i need to work on so i'm a little bit busy. that means the next chapter WILL take a while to be put up. schools almost over so i need to study for finals and stuff. T~T someone kill me.

Anyways~, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
